Long Gone
by SuperLlama5
Summary: When Mia's Friend Kenna goes missing, Mia finds Kenna's family has been hiding a secret all these years... After attack on Kennas home Mason takes Mia into hiding... But She wonders if she will ever see her family again... Rated T for Language :P
1. Lost in the Dark

**Long Gone **

I looked down St Louis Avenue hoping to see her…

She usually texts me by now…

My mom says she's fine. That she's proubly busy or something.

But she would have told me if she was going somewhere…

I kept calling her; yet no one was answering... ill try again I guess.* RINNGGG!…RIIINNNNGG!…* "Hey this is Kenna I can't get to the phone right now. Leave me your name and number and Ill get back to you when I can. Bye!" Damn, voicemail again…

I knew something was wrong im gonna find out what the hell it is… There's her house! *Knock* *knock* … that's weird no ones home… I guess I better go back home… "Hey, Kenna what's up" I turned around to see Kenna's older brother, Mason… "Hey, have you seen your sister?" I said timidly… "Yea she was asleep when I left for basket ball practice. Coach moved practice up to 6:30 Am every Saturday morning." "Whoa that must suck getting up that early on a Saturday, are your going into the house?" I asked "yea, you wanna come in and see if Ken's still asleep" Mason ask

"Sure" I replied back. Mason whipped out his keys from his jacket pocket, stuck a small silver one in the key socket and twisted, lightly making a creaking noise the whole time. "Just go on upstairs" Mason, told me wondering if he should go up with me or not. I lightly walked up the stairs hoping to not wake up Kenna if she still was asleep. I turned the corner passing Masons door, and saw her bright pink door. "She must be up, the lights on" I muttered to myself quietly. *knock* *knock* "Kenna? Are you awake?"

I said as I eased the door open slowly. I glanced around her bedroom and gasped. "What's going on Kenna?" I said loudly. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Her bed was unmade, clothes every where, and it looked like she spilled her favorite cherry nail polish allover the floor… I walked over sticking my finger in it… It was to runny for nail polish and almost dry… Not sticky like nail polish… My eyes widened…

"Mason!" I screamed. Collapsing into a heap on the floor in tears. I heard loud thuds on the steps as mason ran through the hall and in the pink door. "what's wrong! He said wheezing lightly from his asthma. "Bl-blood" I said stuttering. I pointed towards the floor. "Oh my God, Where's Kenna?" he said worried but quickly switched to a stern serious voice. "I don't know I walked in and saw her room was a mess and the blood and I just don't know!" I cried hysterically. "ok, im calling the police" mason muttered.

I heard a click of the operator answering the phone. " Jacksonville Police Department"

He said in an annoyed tone. "Hello sir. I just walked in the house from basket ball practice and I couldn't find my sister and there's blood all over the floor In her room. Please send help." Mason said sounding desperate. "don't worry son we'll have an officer there in 5 minutes" He said instantly sounding urgent. "thank you" mason said. He glanced up at me with a tear in his eye that slowly ran down his cheek. "I better call my mom and my dad… and well…tell them what's going on," he said keeping his head down to keep me from seeing the tears. Suddenly I heard a crackling noise. "Mason, did you hear that?" I said quietly. His eyes whipped from side to side and grabbed my waist and practically carried me into his room. As he sat me down on his bed I heard the sound of glass breaking. "stay here what ever you do don't come down stairs" he said sounding highly pissed off. He ripped down the Metallica poster from his wall reveling a metal keyboard. He typed in a code and the piece of wall by his bed slide open showing tons of guns, bombs and all sorts of gadgets

I didn't know what was going on, but it was scaring the hell out of me.

Mason viciously grabbed the first gun he saw and ran out of the room.

I heard a loud scream, and gunfire… "Mason! Where are you?'" I screamed as I ran towards the stairs. Suddenly a guy in a black military suit came rounding the corner then running up the stairs, firing his gun the entire way. I ran back into Masons room, struggling to find a place to hide. Ah ha under the bad I thought silently, but not fast enough. Before I could dive for the bed the man I saw on the stairs was coming straight for me. I instantly jumped over him. Maybe gymnastics for 4 years really does pay off… But I didn't stick the landing, the man grabbed my foot and slung me up against the wall.

Everything went black.

** This is my first stor chapter ive ever submited... not sure if its even realitivly good but thats what you guys are for, right?**

**Thankxxxx, Uncontrollable**


	2. The Truth

* Long Gone *

The air was freezing as Mia walked down the empty highway. She knew she kept hearing foots steps behind her. The night was dark and damp. The longer she walked the more it felt as if she wasn't moving at all… She heard the footsteps again from behind. "Helllooo? Is any body there" Suddenly a object swings past her, cutting a deep gash down her arm. "Please! Somebody help me!" Mia cried out in desperation as she fell to the ground, the cold black top digging into her knees through her bloodstained jeans.

"Mia?" A voice whispered. "Mia? Mia! Mia! Wake up!" The voice screamed from the stars.

Mia's eyelids fluttered open, but closing once again from the dense light in her eyes. "Mia? Are you okay?" Mason asked repeatedly. " Yea, I think so. What happened?" She stammered. "Yea, about that… I kinda have some explaining to do don't I?" He said trying to fit some humor in the moment. "Mia, me and my family are something called Nephlim" Mason said with a sudden burst of pride in his voice. "What's that? Are you like undercover agents? Spies? Ninjas? Aliens?" Mia said sounding humorous, but attempting to sound as serious as she could while suggesting that her best friend's family were aliens. "No we are the combination of… This is going to sound weird but, we are the offspring of angels and mortals" He said taking a serious tone. "Mason, wait a minute. Where the hell are we?" Mia asked suddenly confused. "We are…" He begins as he studies a map in his hand. "In London" He finished. "Oh so were only a few miles from home, okay." Mia said with relief she wasn't to far from home. "No Mia, not London as in the London Subdivision. We are in London, England." He said as if it was obvious. "What! Mason, why are we here?" Mia yelled at him. "I needed a place to keep you safe from the powers!" He said, making a hand movement to keep a hushed tone. " What are the powers? And there is no way your telling the truth! There is no such thing as offspring's of people and angels!" Mia shouted, not wanting to believe it. "Mia, I promise I am telling the truth. And the Powers are a group of angels out to destroy our kind. They pretend they are the word of God, but they arent. They actually follow their leader, Vercheil." Mason said with a hint of pure disgust in his voice. "Mia?" Mason said as he caught Mia, as she almost fell off the balcony they were sitting on. "Mia? Wake up!" He said trying to shake her. She must have been overwhelmed with the whole Nephlim thing… Wait till she gets wings… Mason thought silently. He carried Mia down stairs to the hotel room he had rented. After he laid her down on the second bed in the room, he stood there for a moment, admiring her. The way her lips curved slightly, the way she looked so calm. So nice, so beautiful.

He tore himself away from the sleeping girl, and went to the other bed and layed down quietly. Drifting into his own dreams of a normal life. Where his sister wasn't missing. Where his mom and dad would come home every evening. Where he had the guts to tell Mia the real truth.


End file.
